Made In The USA
by vintagegirl428
Summary: Songfic Made In The USA by Demi Lavato (I DONT OWN) Auslly 333


**Okay so due to some copy right issues i had to delete the song lyrics for this songfic. If you didn't know this is a songfic for Austin and Ally using the song Made In The USA by Demi Lavato! I absolutely love this song and if you have never heard this song before, you should definitely look it up and listen to it! Enjoy!**

**I do not own the characters from Austin & Ally, or the TV show. I also do not own the song Made in the USA by Demi Lavato**

There they were. Austin and Ally laid out on the red and yellow stripped blanket in the back of Austin's Chevy truck. Ally's brown curly locks with caramel ends spread out under her head. Austin looks from the sky to her, seeing her beautiful smile made his heart beat out of his chest. With one hand running through his messy golden hair that Ally adored, the other snaked around her shoulders, pulling her body close to his. Austin smiled when she responded with putting her head on his solid chest. The moment was perfect. They continued to joke and watch the clouds go by.

Ally was about to open the door to the store her father owned, Sonic Boom, when a tall boy with messy blonde hair bounded around the corner. Swiftly, he pulled the door open for his girlfriend. She looked up at him, giggling. The smile was apparent in her eyes along with her lips. He smiled back down at her.

"A beautiful girl like you deserves to be treated like a princess and I don't know any princess that opens her own door!" Austin says looking down at her. A blush crept to her face. The door was long forgotten when Ally grabbed Austin and pulled him down to her height. She kissed him gently as his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to his body and letting go of the door. Little did they know Lester Dawson, Ally's father, was watching with a frown deeply set on his face.

Austin took his beloved girlfriend by the hand as he led her through the fairgrounds to the Ferris wheel. Soon they were at the top, the sun was setting in the horizon with the wind gently blowing through their hair. Ally smiled in contentment. The ride halted to a stop.

"Sorry folks, we will have the ride working in no time!" Austin and Ally smiled at each other. The wind was picking up a bit and without the sun keeping her warm, Ally shivered. Austin took off his red flannel and handed it to Ally. She gratefully slipped it on, admiring the way Austin looked in the black V-neck he had on underneath the flannel. She liked the way he looked in his ripped light jeans and black work boots. At the same time Austin was loving the way Ally looked in his red flannel with her jean bustier underneath, along with her black high-waisted shorts and black converse. Austin put his arm around her shoulder and Ally cuddled up on his chest. She felt warmer already. Ally brought her legs up at put them on Austin's lap. He chuckled but didn't remove them. Ally felt the vibrations and felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"DAD I LOVE HIM!" Ally shouted tears running down her face.

"YOU ARE SEVENTEEN! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!" Her dad took a deep breath, "Ally, he is a bad influence on you. You have been coming home later and you are creating PDA in front of my store! You never did this when you were with Dallas!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I DIDN'T LOVE DALLAS LIKE I LOVE AUSTIN!"

"Go to your room! When will you see that all that that boy is trouble?!" Ally walked away with no response. Tears were flowing out of her and she did the only thing she could think of. Called Austin. It was one in the morning but Austin answered on the second ring.

Ally sniffled into the phone. "Ally? Are you okay?" Austin asked, concern apparent in his voice.

"I got in a fight with my dad" That's all she needed to say. Austin knew about how her father didn't particularly like him. He constantly told her about how Austin was just going to leave her for a different girl and how Austin didn't love her. All of it complete lies.

"Can you pick me up? I just need to be with you" Ally asked, her voice cracking.

"Of course, I'll be there in ten minutes. I love you Ally"

"See you then, I love you too Austin"

Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez were going on a double date to Mini's. Austin noticed Ally laughing at something Trish said about her new job and it requiring her actually working. But something was off. Ally was forcing the laugh and the smile didn't seem genuine. Austin pulled Ally aside.

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing, we both know I know when you are lying" She sighed.

"How do you just read me like a letter?" Austin shrugged.

"It's a gift, now tell me what's wrong!'

"Its my dad. He is talking about sending me to New York for the rest of the summer and possibly the rest of the year" Austin's jaw clenched, his hands turned to fists.

"Are you going?" He asked, praying the answer was no so the tears in his eyes wouldn't fall.

"I can't, he needs someone to watch the store. Plus he is too cheap to send me out there"

"Is there any other reason you would stay? Like for a particular person?" He smiled.

"Oh yeah, cant forget about Trish!" Ally said with a smile, this time a genuine one. Austin gripped his chest as if it was in pain and mocked the look of sadness with cute puppy dog eyes. "Oh, and I guess there may be this guys I am madly in love with keeping me here" He bent down a kissed her softly.

This was one of the few nights Austin and Ally weren't on a date or together. Austin was helping out in his parents mattress store. He laid down on a mattress as he dreamt about Ally. The way her eyes light up when she laughed. The way her hair flowed in the wind. How her lips seemed to melt into his and their bodies seemed to be perfect for each other. Never had he been in love before but with Ally he felt as if he had been in love with her his entire life. She was the light in his darker world. She was innocent and pure. Ally was is missing half and he would rather die then hurt Ally.

Ally forced Austin to go shopping with her. He didn't mind because he loved spending time with her but he HATED shopping. Guess it proves that he would do anything to see her happy. They walked through the streets in Miami hand in hand. After going through a couple stores, Austin was completely bored. Ally took pity on him and suggested walking around the city. He practically raced her out of the shop. The sun had set and the city lights were gleaming down on them. The light danced across their faces. Austin looked at Ally who was smiling and he stopped breathing. She looked like an angel in the street lighting. Ally looked at him thinking the same thing. His hair looked like a halo around his handsome face and she was getting lost in his eyes. It was perfect.

Ally came home around ten at night to find a very drunk Lester Dawson. He immediately asked who she was with and she replied coolly with Austin. Her father erupted. He screamed at her, spitting in her face. She said some choice words right back to him. They fought for a half an hour. That's when her Dad finished it. With a punch. In the face. This had never happened before. Ally gripped her face as her dad realized what he did, but it was too late. Ally was already sprinting to her room, thankful she did track. Quickly she locked the door and pulled out her cell phone. She, luckily, had Austin's number on speed dial. Ally explained to him how her dad and her got in a fight. She left out the part about him hitting her. He told her he would be there to pick her up and she could spent the night.

When she hung up, she grabbed a small duffle bag. Quickly she got busy packing her things. Two pairs of jeans, four pairs of short, and three different shirts. Ally knew that the second Austin saw her face, he wouldn't let her go back any time soon. She stuffed the flannel he gave her at the carnival, in the bag. She threw on her leather moto jacket. Her phone beeped and she saw the text from Austin. Here.

She opened her window and climbed down the tree that was planted right outside her room. Ally made her way to Austin's car. In the reflection of his window she saw her eye was slightly swollen and black and blue. I heard Austin gasp.

"Ally get in the car before I go in there and do the same thing to your dad's eye" Austin growled. She knew the anger he felt was pointed towards her father. If he even could be called that anymore. "Ally Dawson, I love you with my entire heart and as long as I live no one will hurt like that again" Ally smiled. Even with a black eye.

Austin and Ally are the love drunk teenagers. Ally moved in with Austin and his parents after her and her dad's fight. Austin wouldn't let him near her. It took everything in him not to punch the living daylights out of him. But he couldn't. Ally said that he was still her father. He just didn't understand their love. The day of her eighteenth birthday, Austin asked her to move to California with him. She cried yes. Their love was strong. There was nothing that could break them apart. Not even her father. Even though he still tried to change her mind. She was in love. He was in love. No one could or would ever change that.


End file.
